The traditional light-emitting diode (LED) lamps comprise many individual LED bulbs which emit yellow of white color with a usual color temperature range of 2200 Kelvin (K) to 7500 K. Each of the LED diodes is encapsulated with phosphor slurry or phosphor die package which interacts with the diode or the chip of the each of the LED lamp to achieve the desired color temperature range needed. The inherent problem with this method is the thermal energy created by the LED lamps. In order for the LED lamps to efficiently function, the LED lamps have to operate in a stable temperature environment. As the thermal energy increases within the LED lamps, the phosphor slurry or the phosphor die package begins color shifting within each of the LED diodes. As LED lamp manufacturers try to cut costs, they have been skimping on the level of attention and costs needed to insure that the junction temperature and thermal properties within the LED lamps remain consistent for the many years it should last. Because of these problems, many projects completed with significant amount of white or yellow color shift over time. LED lamps have color variations within those projects even though the LED lamps are manufactured at the same time.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that provides constant white or yellow light without any color shift or color variation. The present invention remotely positions the phosphor layer from the high power LED diodes, blue LED diodes or ultraviolet LED diodes, to create white or yellow light, and a heat sink of the present invention removes the thermal energy created by the high powered LED diodes in order to improve efficiency and reliability.